Roger's Bad Timing
by scifiaddict
Summary: What would have happened if Roger hadn't returned when he did? Read to find out what I think would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 1  
Baileys  
Emily stood there looking to those eyes that new her so well she new he was seconds away from kissing her. Part of her wanted to run. The part of her that was still scarred from when he left, the part that still remembered all the times he screwed up the part that still cared about Roger this was the part of her that told her to run. However instinct told that her she loved him. This was the instinct that said she would be a good teacher; the instinct that told her something was wrong the night Chris died when he didn't call. Listening to her instincts had never let her down before why stop now.

There lips met and it was like time stopped. It felt right; there was not a doubt in Emily's mind whatsoever. It had never felt like this with Roger, Roger. Emily broke the kiss " I need to go slow with this okay, Rogers only been gone a little while you've only been back a little while I just need to take this slow okay" she said all in one breath.

"Okay" Jake said patiently" I'll take you anyway I can Em you know that"  
Country started blasting from the jukebox so they moved off the dance floor. There was a moment of silence before Emily decided to break it "bet I can beat you at pool" Emily challenged.

The awkward moment dissolved and that spark returned to Jake's eye.

"Yeah right" Jake shot back as they walked over to the pool table.  
Emily and Jake stayed in that bar for as long as they could that night dancing to slow songs and shooting pool. Eric tried to walk over to them once or twice but Mary stopped him. Emily would thank her for that later they needed to be alone right then to talk for hours about absolutely nothing like they always had. They needed to know they still could talk for hours about nothing. Tomorrow they would talk about the heavy stuff but for tonight they would pretend none of it ever happened.

The thing she had forgotten was just how well Jake knew how to push her buttons. There was a reason they had stayed together all those years. It was all she could most of the night not to grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Every time they touched she felt that old spark getting stronger

The jukebox died right in the middle of a Bruce Springsteen song and Mary called out "okay folks time to call it a night maybe we'll see you tomorrow"

Jake looked at Emily and said "how about I walk you home". They both knew he was proposing a lot more than just a walk.

Once again Emily both wanted both to run and to stay. She was the one who wanted to take things slow but neither of them was sure about what that meant. She looked at him and he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world and she knew he would never hurt her on purpose. "What the hell" she thought "we may not get tomorrow for all we know and life is to short for guilt."

"Sure" she said knowing she probably wouldn't sleep alone because of it. Looking before she leaped had never been her strong suit anyway.  
When they got to her front steps he kissed her again and this time they didn't stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 2  
The next morning  
Emily's house  
Emily awoke and rolled over to face Jake he grinned at her "Hey" he said  
"Good morning" she returned and then kissed him.

Emily moved closer to Jake and let him wrap his arms around her. "I missed you so much" he said.

"I missed you too, I didn't even realize how much until I saw you standing there at Gracie's" Emily said.

"I would have stayed if it had been at all possible" Jake said

"I know" Emily whispered "but I could have gone with you we could talk about who fault everything was until we're eighty I'm just glad your here now." she paused "I just want to start being us again" " I know its not going to be that simple but I want to try"

"That's all I want too babe" Jake replied"now how about we go get some breakfast"

"Sounds good to me" said Emily  
LATER  
Emily stood in her kitchen and smiled it felt so good to be with Jake again. He had made breakfast teasing her about what a miserable cook she was and she harassed him about the huge mess he made cooking. It had been perfect, they knew each other better than anyone, of course that they proved last night. Emily had forgotten that they had always been so in sync.

Of course Jake had brought up Heather and Emily said she would talk to her. Which was what she was currently avoiding her friend had had it bad for Jake and now s she was going to get hurt. Jake was on patrol for a bit this morning so she had to tell her friend what had happened before someone else did.

Heather's House  
Emily hesitated then, knocked on Heathers door. "Come In" Heather said cheerfully.

"Hi" said Emily opening the door. Heather lived in an apartment over the Hardware store her front door opened into her Kitchen. The kitchen had a u-shaped counter top with a bar style eating spot and stools facing the door. Heather was on the other side of the bar putting away dishes. Emily walked towards her unsure of what to say.

"Hey you going to the town meeting later? I'm hoping to run into Jake there" Heather asked 

Emily's face fell she might as well just come out and say it "I slept with Jake last night"  
"What?" Heather asked looking wounded. Heather walked around the counter towards Emily

" I slept with Jake last night" Emily repeated " I didn't plan to but I went to Baileys and he was there and our song was playing on the juke box and it was just like before he left" Emily said quickly.

"How could you?" Heather accused

"You have to understand" Emily pleaded "I have been in love with Jake Green since I was twelve years old, I can't stop loving him, believe me I have tried but I love him I probably always will, I just wanted you to find out from me not someone else."

"So what my feeling didn't matter? You couldn't have talked to me before you slept with him?" Heather asked sitting down and starting to cry.

"Of course your feelings matter I just didn't want to wait till tomorrow I lost five years with Jake, and I just couldn't help my self" Emily answered  
pouring her heart out.

"Wow you've always said you have terrible self control but that is just pathetic, You should have talked to me first because that is what friends are supposed to do" she hurled back angrily through tears.

"Life is to short for supposed to Hun, I have a second chance with the love of my life here I don't want to waste a minute" Emily said.

"Well I guess its not like I have that much choice here he chose you and I'm just the girl who gets to sit home and cry" Heather said in a watery voice.

"Look I don't want to lose you okay" Emily said reaching out to stroke Heathers hair "I just wanted you to hear it from me and not some one else and to tell you I'm really sorry" Tears started to fall from Emily's eyes.

"Just go" Heather said.Emily turned and walked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 3  
Emily shut Heather's door and walked down the stairs she turned and walked out of the alley onto main. Emily's head was swirling, she knew telling Heather was the right thing but hadn't expected to take it so badly. Emily needed to talk to somebody it was early but that might make it easier to talk she turned and walked into Baileys. Mary had been her friend since the first week of high school and she'd known Eric forever. Emily needed a second opinion on Heather and they knew her relationship with Jake better than any one except Stanley.

"Hey" Mary said brightly as she was wiping down the bar and then she caught the expression on Emily's face her expression became concerned "What did he do?" she asked pointedly.

Emily sighed inwardly loved Mary but she tended to think the worst of men and Jake in particular. " He was wonderful to me it was Heather who got hurt. I guess I should have explained to that to her that not speaking for a month is the Jake equivalent of a we're over speech. Well I guess in a way it is Jake's fault but I was Heather's supposed friend I should have considered her"

Emily sat down onto a stool and May stopped her cleaning and said "This is always what worried me about you and Jake you guys get together and it's like your brains turn off or something you just jump and don't bother looking down. I can understand how Heather feels you threw me over for Jake once remember"

Emily felt hurt " You slept with Jake after we had been split up for five minutes if anyone got thrown over it was me" Emily said indignantly. That particular incident still stung Emily and was one of the reasons she still didn't always trust Mary. Jake had gotten fired form his third job in six month and Emily had been so mad she had thrown him out. In response Jake had gone to Baileys and gotten loaded and woke up next to Mary. Jake had managed to make her understand he had no intention of hurting her or ever sleeping with anybody else again but she had always wondered what Mary would have done about Jake if Emily hadn't taken him back. Mary swore up and down she was just as drunk as Jake had been and their friendship meant more to her than any guy ever would but Emily had wondered, mainly, because Mary was working that night and never drank while she worked. However Mary was one of the first people to make sure Emily was alright after Jake left and Chris died. Mary had even forgiven her for putting a pool stick through the Jukebox when she was drinking right after Jake left.

Mary fired back "you're the one who threw Jake out and stopped speaking to me for years after that, plus keep your voice down Eric has no idea that ever even happened"

Emily instantly remembered why she had forgiven Mary she was one of the few people in her life she could always count on. Also she remembered the look on Eric's face when he was dancing with Mary last night he had been the one who had taken care of her after Jake had left and she would never forget that. "He doesn't know?" Emily asked  
"I haven't bothered to mention it, it was a stupid one night stand a million years ago I mean its not like he's told me about every person he's slept with" Mary replied avoiding Emily's gaze and looking slightly embarrassed.

Emily felt like laughing at the sheer soapiness of Mary situation "yeah but the fact that you slept with his brother might be something he would want to know" she finished giggling slightly.

"Shut up" Mary said crossly but Emily could see she was trying not to laugh herself.

"We are talking about your, you Jake and Heather mess remember." Mary picked up her rag again "I think there was no way to truly spare Heathers feelings even if you had waited and gotten back together with Jake after you talked to her"

"I guess you have a point there, But I could have told her she wasn't Jakes type or something at least when we talked about it yesterday" Emily said unhappily.

"Yeah but would she have actually listened and not written it off as jealousy on your part?" Mary asked.

"I don't know and she just sounded so hopeful I couldn't disappoint her, so now I really hurt her." a thought occurred to Emily. "Wait a second how do you guys know Jake spent the night?" Emily asked.

Eric walked up to the bar carrying a tub full of last nights glasses and said " Dad came by he was looking for Jake because he didn't go home last night, we told he left with you" he grinned at Emily. "Besides its you two, of course Jake spent the night, you guys have been spending the night since one of you had to climb out the window in the morning to avoid my parent sending Jake back to military school"

"Oh great now your folks know too, I haven't even thought about how they are going to react" deliberately ignoring Eric's attempt to annoy her.

"Relax" Eric said putting the glasses in the sink "Everyone in town has been expecting this since Jake showed up. Heck Stanley and Bill have a bet going"

"Wonderful" Emily said sarcastically "they have found a new sport to bet on. I just wanted to sort things out with Jake before the whole town added their two cents"

"Well maybe making out in the middle of the bar wasn't the best place to start over then" Mary suggested in a wry tone. Eric went to the back.

"I wasn't really thinking about that then. All I was thinking about was Jake and me and everything that we been through, I still Love him Mary, I know you don't think he has always been good for me but we aren't kids any more, we grew up and I think this could be a really good thing." Emily looked up at her friend and Eric came back with a bucket of water for the sink.

"I'm not going to argue with you, I just want to know you actually put some thought into this" Mary said as Eric started to wash the dishes

"I have thought about this, I have done nothing but think about this since I saw Jake at Gracie's that day. I know it might not be easy but we have come through a lot in the past and I think if we did it before and we can do it again." she picked at a stain on the bar as she said this then stopped looked up at Mary again and added "I just hope Heather can for give me for it."

"Mary began polishing the bar again and said "Emily you don't answer to Heather, and it's not like you intended to hurt her. Jake is someone you love not just some guy you both had a crush on. Heather will forgive you if she is any kind of friend at all. I mean friends don't judge right"

"Right" Emily smiled at the hidden meaning in Mary's choice of words. Emily hadn't even given a second thought to why Eric was at the bar that morning. It wasn't that she approved it was just that these were people she loved even though they had screwed up.

"Heather is just a little young she lives a little too cautiously she hasn't really had a lot of relationships. I can't' judge her I have dated all of five guys" Emily defended

"When did Heather have a thing for Jake?" Eric piped up suddenly.  
Mary and Emily exchanged a look, their conversations were never really guy friendly and they had almost forgotten Eric was there. "Since they met basically I guess" Emily said unhappily. "I really should have stopped and thought about that last night or so she says anyway."

"Oh" said Eric paused and then added teasingly "Emily you and Jake don't stop and think, you want me to go over to Heather's and tell her to get used to it like the rest of us have already"

"Yeah well we should be better at thinking we are to old not too" 

"Eric looked thoughtful and turned to face Emily, he said "The thing I have always found funny about you two is that the fact that you are so alike is your greatest strength and your greatest weakness. You both understand what makes each other better than anyone but you are also hotheaded and stubborn"

"Gee thanks" Emily said sarcastically "But you do have a point no one gets me like Jake." "Look I should go I should tell Stan next or he will never let me forget it, you know him he has to be the first one we tell everything too or he'll be going on about how he is always the last one to now about what goes on between his two best friends."

Eric and Mary smiled and said goodbye. 

Emily walked out of the bar onto main street she actually did feel better. There was a hubbub surrounding a group of people she heard someone say "they were on planes that landed in the middle of nowhere they've been walking for months". Emily had a feeling, she moved closer to the refugees scanning their faces. Finally she saw one that she'd know any where, it was Roger.


	4. Chapter 4

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 4  
Emily ran towards Roger but stopped just short of hugging him "I thought you were dead" was all she could think of to say. Roger didn't even seem to register who she was for a moment but then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her "I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear. Mary came out and told everyone to come inside to her bar.

After Emily had gotten Roger cleaned up Gray Anderson came in and asked Roger to attend the town meeting so they could "discuss the situation". The Reverend came and offered the rest of the refugee's shelter in the church basement. Mary asked everyone to go there so she could close the bar for the town meeting April took everyone who needed medical attention to the clinic and Emily Mary and Roger walked across the street to the town hall. Emily asked Roger to find them seats as she needed to talk to somebody. Emily waited outside the doors until the last possible second but Jake never showed up not wanting to worry Roger and she went back into the meeting

Just as she was starting to worry about Jake he and Jimmy came walking in. Gray was going on about diesel up at the front and she heard Heather pipe up behind her "Windmills what about wind power?"

"We're working on that but with the EMP destroying most of our electronics and equipment were doing it from scratch and it isn't exactly easy" Gray answered.

"What parts do you need exactly" Heather asked

"A mechanical governor mostly" answered the guy standing next to Gray.

"Black Jack" Roger said suddenly. Emily actually jumped a little it was only the third time Roger had spoken since he had arrived.

"Black Jack fairgrounds, it set up as a trading post now. We walked through there a couple of days ago it looked like you could find just about anything there" Roger added.

"Black Jack is almost two hundred miles away we can't spare the gas"

"With a couple of windmills we could get off gas entirely" Heather replied

"The roads are dangerous who would even be willing to make the trip?"Asked Gray.

Emily felt her stomach sink as everyone e around her turned around with trepidation she turned as well. They were all looking at Jake who was looking at the floor. He lifted his chin to look at everyone and said "I'll go" and Emily stomach hit the floor.

After the meeting Emily, Roger, Hank, Gray, Heather and Jake were standing in the office of the meeting hall and Jake was glowering with such intensity Emily was worried he was going to rip Roger's head off.

When Roger turned his back to her to go over the map with Gray Emily signed to Jake quickly in ASL "Let me explain I he just walked into town five minutes ago he's in shock and I don't know how to tell him that I want to be with you"

Jake's entire expression changed " You sure" He answered in ASL

" I just want to make sure he is okay first" she realized everyone was watching them now Heather was the only one who had any understanding of ASL at all and her expression showed she had caught the gist. Emily spoke in English and said "I just told Jake I am going with him and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Are you sure that a good Idea?" Gray asked. He clearly thought Emily was not the person to "watch Jake's back" as he had just said.

"I've been in just as many bar fights as Jake has so I 'm just as qualified right" she said flashing her I got you there babe grin, at Jake. He couldn't object without giving away way too much even though by the expression on his face he clearly would rather take Mitch Cafferty than her right then.

"I suppose it would be good not to take someone off patrol" He said grinning back at Emily he was so happy to have her back he wasn't even annoyed at being handled. Nine times out of ten Emily could out maneuver him anyway but he still loved the challenge of trying to stay one step ahead of her.

"I'm going too" Heather said

"What? No I'm not taking another passenger" he said shooting a glare at Emily.

"Jake do you even know what a working mechanical governor looks like?" Heather answered back deliberately emotionless.

"I..." Jake stalled clearly trying to think of a way out of this. Emily tried to catch Heather's eye but she avoided her gaze Emily wanted to know what she was trying to do.

"Fine" Jake answered" You might as well come along" he said resignedly  
Emily said with a smile she didn't feel "great when do we leave" 

"Tomorrow" Jake said "we'll be off first thing"

"See you then" she answered with a genuinely smiling for the first time since she had left the house.

"We should go" Roger said giving her a searching look. Emily walked out with Roger just one step behind her


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 4  
Emily ran towards Roger but stopped just short of hugging him "I thought you were dead" was all she could think of to say. Roger didn't even seem to register who she was for a moment but then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her "I missed you so much" he whispered in her ear. Mary came out and told everyone to come inside to her bar.

After Emily had gotten Roger cleaned up Gray Anderson came in and asked Roger to attend the town meeting so they could "discuss the situation". The Reverend came and offered the rest of the refugee's shelter in the church basement. Mary asked everyone to go there so she could close the bar for the town meeting April took everyone who needed medical attention to the clinic and Emily Mary and Roger walked across the street to the town hall. Emily asked Roger to find them seats as she needed to talk to somebody. Emily waited outside the doors until the last possible second but Jake never showed up not wanting to worry Roger and she went back into the meeting

Just as she was starting to worry about Jake he and Jimmy came walking in. Gray was going on about diesel up at the front and she heard Heather pipe up behind her "Windmills what about wind power?"

"We're working on that but with the EMP destroying most of our electronics and equipment were doing it from scratch and it isn't exactly easy" Gray answered.

"What parts do you need exactly" Heather asked

"A mechanical governor mostly" answered the guy standing next to Gray.

"Black Jack" Roger said suddenly. Emily actually jumped a little it was only the third time Roger had spoken since he had arrived.

"Black Jack fairgrounds, it set up as a trading post now. We walked through there a couple of days ago it looked like you could find just about anything there" Roger added.

"Black Jack is almost two hundred miles away we can't spare the gas"

"With a couple of windmills we could get off gas entirely" Heather replied

"The roads are dangerous who would even be willing to make the trip?"Asked Gray.

Emily felt her stomach sink as everyone e around her turned around with trepidation she turned as well. They were all looking at Jake who was looking at the floor. He lifted his chin to look at everyone and said "I'll go" and Emily stomach hit the floor.  
After the meeting Emily, Roger, Hank, Gray, Heather and Jake were  
standing in the office of the meeting hall and Jake was glowering with such intensity Emily was worried he was going to rip Roger's head off.

When Roger turned his back to her to go over the map with Gray Emily signed to Jake quickly in ASL "Let me explain I he just walked into town five minutes ago he's in shock and I don't know how to tell him that I want to be with you"

Jake's entire expression changed " You sure" He answered in ASL

" I just want to make sure he is okay first" she realized everyone was watching them now Heather was the only one who had any understanding of ASL at all and her expression showed she had caught the gist. Emily spoke in English and said "I just told Jake I am going with him and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Are you sure that a good Idea?" Gray asked. He clearly thought Emily was not the person to "watch Jake's back" as he had just said.

"I've been in just as many bar fights as Jake has so I 'm just as qualified right" she said flashing her I got you there babe grin, at Jake. He couldn't object without giving away way too much even though by the expression on his face he clearly would rather take Mitch Cafferty than her right then.

"I suppose it would be good not to take someone off patrol" He said grinning back at Emily he was so happy to have her back he wasn't even annoyed at being handled. Nine times out of ten Emily could out maneuver him anyway but he still loved the challenge of trying to stay one step ahead of her.

"I'm going too" Heather said

"What? No I'm not taking another passenger" he said shooting a glare at Emily.

"Jake do you even know what a working mechanical governor looks like?" Heather answered back deliberately emotionless.

"I..." Jake stalled clearly trying to think of a way out of this. Emily tried to catch Heather's eye but she avoided her gaze Emily wanted to know what she was trying to do.

"Fine" Jake answered" You might as well come along" he said resignedly  
Emily said with a smile she didn't feel "great when do we leave" 

"Tomorrow" Jake said "we'll be off first thing"

"See you then" she answered with a genuinely smiling for the first time since she had left the house.

"We should go" Roger said giving her a searching look. Emily walked out with Roger just one step behind her 


	6. Chapter 6

1Disclaimer : All characters and setting are property of CBS and Paramount

Chapter 6  
The next morning

Emily woke up with a start and a crick in her neck. Sleeping in the chair had been uncomfortable for her neck, but was more comfortable than sharing a bed with Roger. "Morning" she said to Roger who was attempting to start a fire.

"Morning," Roger said smiling. He had shaved and gotten dressed.

Emily got up and stretched. Roger walked over to kiss her but she said, "I probably should brush my teeth first." Emily smiled and walked to the bathroom. When she came back Roger asked, "so when do you want to get married?"

The look on his face made Emily want to cry. He obviously loved her. It was obvious to her now, that she had to tell him the truth. Continuing to lie would be cruel.

"I don't." she said quietly. Before he could say anything she added; "I realized something while you were gone. I can't marry you." A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Why not?" Roger asked plaintively.

Emily wanted to tell the truth, but she didn't want to hurt him too terribly either, so she paused before she gave him her answer.

"I'm in love with Jake, I thought I was over him but I wasn't. I need to be with him now. I'm sorry. I know you don't deserve this, but he's the love of my life."

Roger looked crushed but he quickly switched to anger. "So what am I then, a fling? I gave up my life for you dammit!" he shouted.

Emily was crying now. "I loved you, I really did. I just don't love you enough. You are wonderful… you are kind and generous and everything a girl could want… just not this girl. I can't give you my heart and you deserve someone who can love you completely."

" I... I'm going to the church!" Roger stammered, not wanting to let her see him fall apart. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"I'll pack a bag for now and come back for the rest after Black Jack." Emily called to Roger's back.

Half an hour later, she had packed a bag and composed herself. Emily felt better as she carried her stuff down the stairs. She walked out the door and headed for a new life in a brave new world… with Jake.  
The End


End file.
